powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Minipla
Minipla (or Mini Pla) is a small toyline featuring plastic model kits of Super Sentai Giant Robos. Overview Minipla sets are made of plastic parts cast in the same color as their assembled model (though there are some exceptions), with extra detail provided by stickers (fair warning: some stickers are hard to remove once applied and other simply won't stay put), but can be painted via customization. Minipla models are also smaller than their DX scale toys, with some having better quality. Compared most DX toys, Minipla models have a tradition of adding extra points of articulation wherever possible while keeping the same functions as the DX scale toys. The models are jointed with hinges and ball joints. Cheat parts are also used if a set-up is too complex for the scale. Minipla robo models are usually sold in boxed packs of five or six, each containing parts for a model of a specific mecha. Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger * Engine Gattai Engine-O ** Engine Speedor ** Engine Bus-on ** Engine BearRV * Engine Gattai GunBir-O ** Engine Birca ** Engine Gunpherd ** Engine Carrigator * Engine Gattai Seikuu-O ** Engine Toripter ** Engine Jetras ** Engine Jum-bowhale * Engine Gattai Kyoretsu-O ** Engine Kishamoth ** Engine T-line ** Engine K-line * Engine Dai-Shogun ** Engine Retsu-Taka ** Engine Shishi-no-Shin ** Engine Tsuki-no-Wa * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh * Samurai Gattai DaiTenku * Ika Origami * Ebi Origami * Ushi Origami * Kyoryu Origami * Secret Lantern Daigoyou Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Tensou Gattai Gosei Great * Seaick Brothers * Skick Brothers * Landick Brothers * Mystic Brothers * Datas * Tensou Gattai Gosei Ground * Tensou Henkei Gosei Ultimate * Gosei Wonder Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh * Pat Striker * Maryu Gattai MagiDragon * Furaimaru * GaoLion * GoZyuJin * Engine Machalcon Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * Tokumei Gattai Go-Buster Oh ** CB-01 ** GT-02 ** RH-03 * Buster Hercules ** BC-04 ** SJ-05 * LT-06 * FS-0 Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin ** Zyudenryu Gabutyra ** Zyudenryu Stegotchi ** Zyudenryu Dricera * Zyudenryu Parasagun * Zyudenryu Zakutor * Zyudenryu Pteragordon * Zyudenryu Plezuon * Zyudenryu Bragigas * Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh ** Zyudenryu Tobaspino ** Zyudenryu Ankydon ** Zyudenryu Bunpachy Ressha Sentai ToQger * Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh * Ressha Gattai Diesel-Oh * Shield Ressha * Fire Ressha * Police Ressha * Drill Ressha * Build Ressha * Hyper Ressha * Ressha Gattai SafariGaOh Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin * OtomoNin Paonmaru * OtomoNin UFOmaru * Bison Change BisonKing * OtomoNin Surfermaru * Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo * Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh * OtomoNin Dinomaru Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger * Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing * Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild * Cube Kirin * Cube Mogura * Cube Kuma * Doubutsu Gattai Tousai Zyuoh * Cube Condor * Cube Whale Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh * Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh * Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou * Cerberus Voyager * Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler * Kojishi Voyager Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger * Dial Fighters (main 3) * GoodStriker * Trigger Machines (main 3) * Cyclone Dial Fighter * Trigger Machine Biker * Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter * Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill * X Trains * Jackpot Striker * Magic Dial Fighter * Trigger Machine Splash * VictoryStriker * SirenStriker Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger * Kishiryu Tyramigo * Kishiryu Triken * Kishiryu Ankyloze Category:Toys Category:Toyline Category:Sentai Toylines